If a channel condition between the eNode B and the UE is poor, a relay node (RN) is installed between the eNode-B and the UE such that it can provide an RF channel having superior channel conditions to the UE. In addition, a relay node (RN) is introduced to a cell edge region having a poor channel condition such that it can provide a higher-speed data channel and can extend a cell service region. As described above, the relay node (RN) has been widely used to solve the propagation shade region in a wireless communication system.
Compared to the conventional art that is restricted to functions of a repeater capable of amplifying/transmitting a signal, the latest technology is being developed to cover more intelligent techniques. Furthermore, the relay node (RN) technology can reduce costs associated with increasing the number of eNode-Bs and maintenance costs of a backhaul network in next generation mobile communication systems, and is requisite for extending the service coverage simultaneously while increasing the data processing rate. With the increasing development of relay node (RN) technology, the necessity for the relay node (RN) used in the conventional wireless communication system to be supported by the new wireless communication system is also increasing.
As the technology for forwarding a link connection between the BS and the UE is introduced to a relay node (RN) in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution—Advanced (3GPP LTE-A) system, two links having different attributes are applied to an uplink (UL) carrier frequency band and a downlink (DL) carrier frequency band. The connection link between the BS and the RN is defined as a backhaul link. Transmission of data using downlink (DL) resources according to a Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) or Time Division Duplexing (TDD) scheme is referred to as backhaul downlink. Transmission of data using uplink (UL) resources according to the FDD or TDD scheme is referred to as backhaul uplink.
In order to implement effective communication between the eNode-B and the RN, there is a need for the RN to transmit UL control information to the eNode-B. However, a method for allocating a transmission format of the eNode-B for the relay node (RN) in an LTE system, a method for signaling the above-mentioned allocation method, etc. so as to implement effective communication between the eNode-B and the RN have not been investigated yet.